Everything can be hacked
by AaviCharlie
Summary: Sombra loves to play and it doesn't matter if it's the brink of the morning. And when Sombra wants something, she usually gets it. SMUT. Sombra/Zarya.


"Estas bonita, mi amor," Sombra cooed and made the big woman lift a brow. "Did you just call me cute? Don't test your luck," Zarya mumbled sleepily. Then she frowned when she realized that the gorgeous tech genius indeed was in her bed, naked. "Did you really hack into my house while I was sleeping?"  
Sombra chuckled amusedly and shrugged, as if she saw nothing wrong with the act. She stretched her body with no hurry in the world. "Everything can be hacked. And that is actually something I want to do today."  
Zarya lifted herself so that she could properly see Sombra in all her glory. She was still surprised that the hacker had made her way to her bed but it was nothing that hadn't happened before. "You want to hack? How does being naked in my bed help with that?" The pink haired woman sighed and was about to get up when she suddenly found herself pinned to the mattress.

Zarya stared intensely at the much smaller woman who now was on top of her easily. Zarya knew she could as easily throw Sombra away but if she did that, she might lose a moment she probably would enjoy. So she just stared, trying to look angry. The hacker booped Zarya's nose softly. "You will soon see. No worries."

Sombra pulled Zarya into a gentle, soft kiss that continued for long and made Zarya suspicious. She still enjoyed the feeling to the fullest and took her hands to Sombra's hips, pulling the smaller woman closer. She could taste the chapstick the hacker was using. Zarya breathed to the kiss and let Sombra stroke her hair.  
Suddenly Zarya could feel a strong tug. She gasped from pleasure and got a teasing, aggressive bite to her lips. Sombra pressed her body against the muscular woman and broke away from the kiss just to look at Zarya with darkened eyes. She tugged again, this time with more force and forced Zarya to reveal her throat more. It didn't take long before Sombra had bitten into the sensitive skin, almost drawing blood. Zarya bit her lip and tried to keep herself from moaning. She had just woken up and now she had a hacker on top of her messing with her.  
Zarya's breath was getting heavy. She revenged the bite by grabbing Sombra's butt hard. At the same time she made a go for it and lifted herself to sit on the bed, the other woman on her lap. Sombra purred and pulled Zarya into another hot kiss, this time invading the other woman's mouth with her tongue. Her quick hands found their way to trail on Zarya's back. The pink haired woman tried to get as aggressive with her own kissing but was immediately interrupted when she felt Sombra's sharp nails dig into her back. It made Zarya moan from pleasure. Sombra was annoyingly good at making her lose her mind. Zarya took her other hand to get a feel of her lover's chest.

Suddenly Sombra broke away from the kiss and traced her fingers to Zarya's lips seductively. "Don't get too excited," she teased and Zarya growled in response. "You are always so impatient, mi amor," she whispered, her voice filled with lust. As if she had the patience to wait either. She just wanted to feel the bigger woman melt into her touch and beg for more. And she always got what she wanted.  
Zarya didn't know what hit her. The next thing she knew her hands were bound with a specially made rope. She gasped quietly and tried to free herself. The binding didn't budge. Zarya could feel herself get excited by the second. She was big and strong, she was supposed to be able to fight back. There was something extremely arousing to get dominated by a woman much smaller than her. Especially when that woman was Sombra.  
Sombra shoved the muscular woman against the mattress and just looked at her. Sombra didn't hide her gaze that lusciously went over every detail on her secret lover. The muscles, the breast's that just invited her to play with them, the neck that needed some bites and teasing kisses. All about Zarya made her want to be quick and dirty, with no holding back.

"Are you going to do something, Sombra," Zarya asked with a thick, waiting voice. She was getting an eyeful of the hacker and the waiting just made her pile up all her sexual frustration. She lifted her knee a bit to hit Sombra's bottom. The hacker let out a voice of pleasure and grinned, proceeding to grind her wetness against Zarya's knee while clearly enjoying the act. She grabbed the pink haired woman's breasts passionately and let her fingers play with the nipples, still not giving enough. Zarya felt hot from the stimulation. She tried to catch her breath and let Sombra grind on her. It felt good, the closer the hacker was the better. The harder she played with her, the more in heat Zarya could feel herself emerge in.

Sombra let herself feel good for a while before suddenly stopping again. She breathed heavily and rose from the bed, making sure Zarya was tightly tied to it. "I do want you to make me feel good," she started and smirked while tracing her fingers on her body seductively. The tied woman couldn't part her eyes from the beauty that was Sombra. "But I need to get you see stars at the same time, my favorite Russian hero..."  
Sombra made a small window with her fingers and started to program something. Zarya was baffled by that and let out a small voice to indicate her confusion and honest disappointment. "Are you really going to hack NOW? Sombra I will break this rope and -" suddenly Zarya bit back a moan. The rope had sent a weak electric current to her body. A zap that immediately made her feel herself getting wet, hot and bothered.  
The hacker breathed in from the pleasure that seeing Zarya react made her feel. "Good, good, it works just fine," she mumbled and smirked promisingly. Then she took out her bag and started to rummage through it.

Zarya tried to move so that the painful heat would ease up a little. The shocks didn't hurt anymore, only made her want to fuck the hacker until they both would be satisfied. She wanted to feel her fingers inside that smaller woman. She wanted to make her beg. Instead she was the one tied up, as always. And she had to admit that it felt even better.  
Sombra took out a small vibrator egg and licked it's surface while keeping an eye contact with Zarya. She lubricated it with lube that smelled good and, Zarya soon found out, would make her lust skyrocket. When the egg was inside her she moaned heavily and begged Sombra to touch her with her gaze.  
Sombra licked her lips and made another window open. This time the effect that she made was to make the egg vibrate and sent out very teasing hot flashes. The woman looked pleased when Zarya started to pant and lift her hips from the pleasure.

"And now you get to treat me," Sombra purred as she climbed on top of Zarya so that the pink haired woman could lick her. "Better be a good job or I'll never let you come mi amor..."  
Zarya didn't need to be told twice. Even though her mind was filled with thirst, she knew what Sombra liked. And what she herself loved. Engulfed by her wet heat she proceeded to let her tongue hit the hacker's wetness. She let out a repressed moan as she felt the toy inside her pulsate. She swirled her tongue around Sombra's clit. How she loved the voices that the woman on top of her made. She could feel the hacker grind against her mouth gently, still letting her do most of the job. Zarya sucked on the clit gently, giving it a lot of attention. Then she slowly made her way lower, until the tip of her tongue penetrated Sombra. The hacker shivered and tried to keep herself composed. She slowly took a grasp of Zarya's hair and pulled passionately.  
Zarya made muffled sounds as she fucked Sombra with her mouth. The other woman tasted amazing and she could feel them both get more and more wet and aroused. Zarya concentrated on the outer lips for a while, circling around the clit and teasing every bit possible. Then she started sucking again, this time harder. She was itching to get her hands on Sombra. At the same time she tried not to lose herself to the emotions the toy and rope made her feel. She was on the verge of begging for more. She wanted to come.

"Please," Zarya suddenly gasped. Sombra breathed fastly and lifted a brow teasingly, even though her eyes were full of dark pleasure. "Please let me come Sombra!" Zarya managed to yell out while getting electrocuted again. She was shivering and the wetness had reached the linens.  
Sombra was surprisingly kind that time. She smirked out of breath and moved so that she could pull Zarya into a long kiss. A kiss where she could taste herself. Sombra's tongue brushed against the other woman's tongue again. At the same time she touched Zarya all over, teasingly but also giving just enough for it to feel good.  
After a while of making out Sombra broke away from the kiss and touched Zarya's face. She placed slow kisses on her jaw, neck and chest. She tugged on her earlobes with her teeth and left dark marks everywhere she went. Zarya almost couldn't handle all the hot feelings in her. She felt dizzy but she knew she couldn't come like that. "You torture me," she gasped quietly and moaned right after that.  
Sombra knew that she tortured Zarya. It was the whole point. She didn't bother answering anything to the tied pink hair. Instead she decided to let the woman get what she wanted. Slowly she creeped downwards with her kisses until she reached the pubic area. Sombra licked the swollen clit and let out a gasp. Zarya was amazing, especially when wet and under her.

Zarya was weak for Sombra's tongue work. She could feel jolts of pleasure hit her body from all angles as the hacker's tongue took care of her in every way possible. She was already very sensitive down there but with all the devices sending signals she found out that her clit was almost unbearably awake. Sombra knew that and kept her sucking gentle. She didn't want to hurt Zarya in a bad way after all.

Zarya dissolved into pleasure. It was like static that wrapped her up and made her body shake. Sombra's teasing final lick after Zarya already orgasmed didn't help at all. She cursed in Russian and and whimpered. Sombra enjoyed seeing the big, muscular warrior in that condition. She licked her lips and made the rope vanish as she also took the vibrator off.  
"You are just adorable," Sombra murmured as she let Zarya breath. "In a sense I really did hack you," she continued and stretched her body. Zarya looked at Sombra quietly. And the next moment Sombra found herself under her.

"Mmm, are you trying to top me," Sombra joked and gave a playful bite to Zarya's lips. "I thought you were already too tired," she continued and moaned when she felt strong hands on her breasts. "Just be quiet now, you hack me, I fuck you all night for that," Zarya mumbled.

"Do you think you'll be able to stay on top for long?"

"Long enough to get you to come from my touch..."


End file.
